Listen to Your Heart
by MysteryShadow101
Summary: Hermione gets a letter from Draco asking her to meet him. Will she accept? The story is much better than the summary. Cute, fluffly and romanctic. PLEASE READ!


**A/N: **This may seem a little OOC. This story is set after the war.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or the song Listen to Your Heart!!

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile**_

_**I get a notion form the look in your eyes, yeah**_

_**You've built a love but that loves falls apart**_

_**Your little piece of Heaven turns too dark.**_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Your lips, your eyes, your soul_

_Are like a work of art_

_The most creative thing of all_

_Is your beautiful heart._

_If you were a painting,_

_No colours could express_

_The beauty deep inside you,_

_A rainbow, nothing less._

_If you were a sculpture,_

_The clay could hardly make_

_Your figure of an angel_

_Without one mistake._

_If you were a euphony,_

_No choir could really sing_

_All the beautiful music_

_Your eyes could possibly bring._

_I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you in the past. I know it must be hard for you to believe me, after all that I've done, but I really am sorry._

_I love you Hermione, more than anything in my life or this world._

_Please meet me in the park tonight at 7:30pm. If you don't come, I'll understand how you feel, even thought my love for you is everlasting._

_Forever yours,_

_Draco._

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

Hermione had tears falling down her cheeks. She looked at her clock to see that it was already 6:30pm, this meant that she had one hour to get ready if she wanted to meet Draco on time.

She went to her closet and picked out a pair of black pants, a mocha coloured cashmere sweater, along with a black trench coat and a pair of knee-length high heeled boots.

Once she had her outfit ready she went to take a calming hot bath. While in the bath, Hermione thought of her relationship with Draco, and how it all went wrong.

**FLASH BACK**

During the war Draco had changed. He became a spy for the Order, and was a changed man. After a while everyone accepted him, all except Ron who still thought he was evil.

Draco and Hermione had been dating for 2 years now.

One night Hermione came how late from work, and found none other than Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy snogging on the couch.

Hermione was so angry that she hexed them both out of the house, and didn't even bother to listen to Draco's explanation of what was going on.

It was weeks later that Hermione found out the truth. That it was Ron who was using Poly Juice Potion to set Draco up, because he wanted Hermione.

When Hermione learned the truth she tried to find Draco, but couldn't find him anywhere. From then on her friendship with Ron was shattered.

_**Sometimes I wonder if this fight is worth while**_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

_**They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

_**The feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

**END OF FLSH BACK**

By the time Hermione got out of the bath it was 7:15pm. She went to get ready.

It was today that Hermione had heard something from Draco after 3 months.

Hermione already new the answer, that she loved Draco, and she never stopped and she never will stop.

She wore her hair half up in a bun and half down. She kept her make up simple with; light brown eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara and a swipe of lipgloss.

Once she had finished getting ready it was 7:28; time to leave.

_**Then there are voices that want to be heard**_

_**So much to mention but you can't find the words**_

_**The scent of magic, the beauty that's been**_

_**When love is wilder than the wind.**_

When Hermione apparated to the park, she found Draco standing there, looking as handsome as ever.

He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a white button down shirt. His hair was just falling into his stunning blue silver eyes.

"Hi," Hermione said nervously.

"Hi," Draco replied.

"Draco, I just want to say that I'm sorry. Not only for not talking to you to hear your side of the story, but also for not trusting you. I should've trusted you to know that you would never try to do anything to hurt me."

"I too am sorry, Hermione. I should've come to explain things sooner, and should not have just left like that."

"I love you Draco Malfoy, now and forever."

"I love you too Hermione Granger, now and forever. Will you marry me?"

Draco was now kneeling on one knee, with a small box open. In the middle of the box was the most beautiful ring Hermione had ever seen.

It was silver with a princess cut diamond in the middle and two rubies on either side of the diamond.

Hermione now had tears flowing down her face. She was shocked to say the least, but she didn't need to think about her answer at all.

Still too shocked to speak, she gave a big grin along with a nod. Draco took the ring and placed it on Hermione's finger, while he too was wearing a huge grin.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you**_

_**Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do**_

_**I don't know where you're going and I don't know why**_

_**But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please, please review. I would love to hear your thoughts and comments on the story, and ways to improve it!!

Thanks again!!

-MysteryShadow101


End file.
